


A Ring is a Promise

by Altenprano



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Flintlocks & Fireballs
Genre: F/M, Just a soft rambling bit for these two, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altenprano/pseuds/Altenprano
Summary: Day One: RingBefore he leaves this time, Corzin gives Molly a ring.Written for Fictober 2019





	A Ring is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short bit written for Fictober 2019, using the Day One prompt of "ring." 
> 
> Hopefully I will be posting more oneshots as I write them.

Before he leaves this time, Corzin gives Molly a ring. 

It’s nothing special, just a plain band- far from what Merrick promised her- and a kiss upon her lips before he boards the  _ Regret _ , bound for the sea once more.

She stands at the pier and watches until the ship is out of the harbor, and then she turns towards home, her son in tow. 

They haven’t even lost sight of the bay before her son asks when his papa will be back- she offers a quiet smile and reassures him that it won’t belong until there’s a ship back in harbor with his father on it. She doesn’t know if this is true, or how long exactly it will be before he returns, but it’s the best answer she can give her son at the time. 

In the days…

...weeks…

...months…

...that follow, the ring is there- she never takes it off.

Several of the girls at work remark upon it (they know about Corzin, some of them) and they say Molly’s lucky, that most men- sailors especially- wouldn’t go so far to make that promise, and hers must be special.

_ That’s what it is, isn’t it? _ she thinks as she’s cleaning glasses one evening, as the dull glint of the wedding band catches the candlelight.  _ A promise? _

She doesn’t know when he’ll come back-  _ if _ he’ll come back. Something tells her she’ll see him again soon- she doesn’t know when, and still cannot answer Little Corzin when he asks for his Papa- and this time, he’ll arrive with the ship he promised her, but she can’t be sure. 

When Celestia sends to her from Corzin, Molly wants to add “stay safe” to every reply, but keeps herself from worrying. 

He knows she wants him to stay safe, and that she loves him, and she wants him to come home in one piece and come home soon, because Little Corzin misses him, and  _ she _ misses him- Regent damn it. He knows it, but she wants to say it, but all she can manage is “I love you” or “don’t do anything stupid,” and she hopes he hears what she leaves unsaid, because she means every word of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it! For the rest of fictober, I plan to do more Flintlocks content, as well as some Critical Role content, and short pieces starring some of my own characters, so stay tuned.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave me a comment, let me know what you liked about my work, or if I should give into the eternal desire to retire to an abandoned ruin in the Highlands and become a professional Hag.


End file.
